Tsuru
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Dizem que um desejo é realizado ao se dobrar mil tsurus. Ayano gostava de acreditar nisso.


_Dizem que um desejo é realizado ao se dobrar mil tsurus. Ayano gostava de acreditar nisso._

Obra e personagens não me pertencem. Fic centrada na Ayano.

Boa leitura a todos!

**Tsuru**

Seus dedos percorriam o papel cuidadosamente, marcando a superfície anteriormente lisa. Aos poucos, tomava forma, a repetição constante fizera aquele ato de dobrar o papel se tornar fácil – quase automático.

Não só as mãos, sua mente também trabalhava, embora sua expressão fosse suave e despreocupada, com um sorriso simples a adornar os lábios. Ninguém seria capaz de imaginar as preocupações que assolavam a mente de Tateyama Ayano. Ela sempre se esforçava para sorrir, por mais que seu mundo estivesse ruindo.

Desde que sua mãe morrera, as coisas ficaram... estranhas. Quando se deu conta, tudo estava enlouquecendo. O mundo parecia se encontrar à beira de um abismo. Parecia irreal o fato de seus amigos fazerem parte de um experimento. Demorou a acreditar que seu pai estava envolvido. Que algo ruim – maior que todos os simples, incapazes humanos – estava pretendendo destruir tudo aquilo, toda a felicidade alcançada com muito custo.

A tesoura foi deixada de lado junto com a sobra da folha, agora com a forma quadrangular. Aos poucos, os alunos em seus uniformes negros iam deixando a sala, enquanto sobre a carteira junto à janela o pássaro tomava forma. O origami em questão se tratava de um tsuru. Há dias, vinha treinando exaustivamente como fazê-lo e agora, podia-se dizer, tornara-se ótima nisso.

Ninguém entendia o motivo da empolgação e fixação repentina naquele hobby. Os olhos escuros da carteira ao lado miravam os dedos delicados com interesse disfarçado – e que parecia descaso a qualquer um que visse. Shintaro terminava de arrumar sua pasta escolar posta sobre o tampo de madeira da carteira, tentando decifrar o que se passava na cabeça oca da colega de classe.

_"Não é maravilhoso poder criar algo?"_ – ela respondeu certo dia ao seu questionamento do motivo de todas aquelas dobraduras, exibindo um sorriso cálido. Mas Kisaragi não tinha muita certeza disso. Ayano geralmente parecia uma tonta, porém não acreditava que era só isso.

Não que tivesse insistido. Não era exatamente da sua conta.

Ayano tinha algumas manias estranhas, como andar sempre com um cachecol vermelho enrolado no pescoço – não importando que o sol brilhasse forte no céu.

O real motivo era simples. Bastante bobo, como reconhecia a própria garota, que sabia que era apenas uma lenda. Às vezes até era capaz de ouvir a voz de Shintaro ressoando em sua mente, chamando-lhe a atenção do quão idiota era o que fazia, nas vezes que o movimento de seus dedos cessava-se e os pensamentos vinham à tona. Ainda assim, continuava a dobrar. Quando alcançasse a meta de mil tsurus, um desejo seria realizado. Para um pedido ambicioso, Ayano pensava, mil era um número relativamente baixo. Ela se esforçava e queria acreditar que tudo seria resolvido com esse gesto singelo.

- É por isso que vai mal nas provas. Fica se distraindo com isso...

Não conseguiu evitar. Shintaro simplesmente abriu a boca e as palavras jorraram mais duras do que pretendia. A garota voltou a face para ele, um pouco surpresa (provavelmente por ter sido ele quem lhe diria a palavra, uma vez que normalmente era Tateyama quem o fazia), mas logo voltou a sorrir. Sabia que o colega de classe não era bom para se expressar. Não era o mais simpático ou gentil. Todavia, desde que pousara os olhos nele, Ayano sentiu vontade de se aproximar; de ser amiga e talvez, só talvez, poder mudar um pouco do mundo de Shintaro.

Os olhos dele, embora escuros e não carmesim, lembravam um pouco os daqueles três. Eram duros e pareciam querer repelir qualquer um que se aproximasse. Ayano se sentia um pouco presunçosa, contudo não podia deixar de pensar que aqueles olhos eram solitários. E temerosos. Como se tivessem medo justamente que alguém visse por detrás deles.

Ela riu.

- Prometo que irei me esforçar mais! Os exames para o colegial já estão aí, afinal – ela respondeu, parando o que fazia para fitar diretamente o rapaz. – Já sabe para qual colégio vai? Afinal, Shintaro-kun é inteligente! Pode ir para qualquer um.

_"Desconcertante"_, ele pensava. Às vezes achava que Ayano podia ler sua alma. Em outras, tinha certeza. Ela deixou uma breve risada, ligeiramente sem graça, escapar ao constatar a própria incapacidade e cerrou os olhos. Kisaragi aproveitou para baixar a cabeça e trancar a mochila, como se ela repentinamente fosse muito interessante.

- Não sei.

Replicou com displicência, dando de ombros. Mas ele já sabia. Assim como também sabia a resposta de Ayano.

- Vou me esforçar para ir a mesma escola que Takane-san! Meu pai também trabalha lá...

Ela franziu o cenho, pensativa. Por um instante fugaz, seu sorriso morreu e sua expressão ficou vazia. Shintaro, que não a encarava nesse momento, apenas respondeu com um som vago e casual. A morena logo voltou a se concentrar em seu origami, não tardando a finalizá-lo. Assim que o fizera, ergueu o tsuru entre as mãos, orgulhosa de seu trabalho.

- Vou andando.

Anunciou o garoto, ignorando a satisfação da colega, ficando de pé e puxando o material para perto, encaminhando-se até a porta da sala. Ayano soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e o encarou por um momento antes de começar a guardar suas coisas – colocando com cuidado a dobradura dentro da pasta escolar para não danificá-la.

- Me espere!

- Você vai ficar pra trás.

Disse em tom categórico, saindo primeiro da sala de aula. Mas os passos de Shintaro eram mais lentos e curtos que o normal, dando tempo suficiente para Ayano alcançá-lo após fechar a porta da classe, o que a fez sorrir amplamente, com sincera felicidade. Podia não ter boas notas como ele, nem ser tão inteligente, mas aqueles pequenos gestos (que poderiam muito bem ser obra de sua imaginação) aqueciam-lhe o peito. Só lhe dava mais vontade de estar perto, apesar da aflição que se tornara praticamente uma companheira constante.

Tsubomi... Kousuke... Shuuya... Takane e Haruka... E especialmente Shintaro. Não queria que aqueles dias acabassem. Se ao menos pudesse continuar com eles. Não havia garantias ou certezas em seu futuro._ Só não queria que tudo aquilo desaparecesse_. Porém querer salvá-los e permanecer ali talvez fosse pedir demais.

Shintaro estava certo: era mesmo uma tola.

Quantos tsurus será que faltavam? Hoje começaria a encher um novo pote, guardados no fundo de seu armário. De vez em quando, Ayano gostava de parar de contar. Como se assim aqueles momentos singelos de felicidade fossem durar para sempre – sem se preocupar com o amanhã.


End file.
